Users of social networking services and messaging services may have multiple ways to access and use these services, for example, via a website and via an application executing on a mobile device. Coordinating the message experience across devices and platforms, however, may be challenging. Users expect to see all of their messages and related data regardless of how they connect to their messaging service, while also expecting an easy and secure way to access their message data.